Cette nuit où l'on aurait préféré tout effacer
by DurMeleth
Summary: Petit OS Klaine sur des moments qui nous manquent dans l'épisode 3x05...


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Deuxième fois que je publie ici, et première fois sur Glee, autant vous dire que je suis pas hyper rassurée... ^^ Donc, un OS sur l'épisode 3x05 (oui, je sais, j'arrive un peu après la bataille). Comme d'habitude, j'adore écrire des missing moments, celui-là n'a donc pas échappé à la règle. Je trouve que ces scènes manquaient un peu dans l'épisode (c'est court 45 min, s'ils pouvaient durer une heure, ce serait vachement bien, quand même !), du coup, j'ai essayé de les écrire telles que je me les imaginais. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit en bien ou en mal ! ;)**

**Je voudrais remercier Pichenette Angel, qui m'a encouragée à écrire et sans qui cette histoire serait encore à l'état d'idée germant dans mon esprit détraqué... :)**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisser profiter... :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine marchait seul, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. La demi-heure de marche dans le froid ne l'avait pas aidé comme il l'espérait. Il était toujours furieux. Furieux après Kurt, furieux après lui-même, après ce chien qui l'avait poursuivi, après cette satanée branche qui dépassait d'un buisson et qui avait déchiré son pantalon et furieux après ce foutu pavé ressorti, dans lequel il s'était pris les pieds et à cause duquel il avait atterrit plutôt durement sur le trottoir.<p>

Pendant qu'il continuait à marcher, il regarda son poignet droit qui le lançait assez douloureusement.

- Génial, pensa-t-il, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin… Parfait pour la représentation de vendredi !

Il regagna enfin sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et monta l'escalier le plus discrètement possible, ne souhaitant pas réveiller sa famille. Manque de chance, il aperçut de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de Laurel. Il en était quitte pour un interrogatoire. Sa sœur, âgée d'un an de moins que lui, ne lui épargnait rien. Elle voulait absolument tout savoir de sa vie, et si elle avait pu, se serait faite petite souris pour les espionner, Kurt et lui.

Il tenta tout de même sa chance, alla dans la salle de bains tout en vacillant, se prépara aussi rapidement qu'il put pour la nuit et entra dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, souhaitant simplement tout oublier de cette horrible soirée. Le pire, c'était qu'il était toujours furieux contre Kurt. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre que le sexe n'était pas quelque chose de sale ? Qu'entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient, il pouvait même se révéler magique ? Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait lu… Il savait qu'il était aussi débutant que Kurt en la matière. Il avait lui aussi un peu peur, mais il en avait vraiment envie. Surtout après avoir vu Kurt se déhancher sur la piste, ce soir… Il en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il laissa échapper un soupir se transformant en grognement, puis se retourna et se redressa afin de s'adosser contre la tête de lit. Il vit sa sœur s'approcher doucement de son lit et s'assoir à son pied.

T- u ne devrais pas être au lit, toi ? demanda-t-il, relevant un sourcil

- Prof de géo absent demain matin. Je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne partes, lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Tu me l'as dit ? s'interrogea-t-il soudain perdu dans ses pensées. Ah oui… C'est vrai… Tu me l'as dit…

- Oh, toi, je connais ce ton ! Tu as bu quoi ce soir ? demanda la jeune fille, malicieusement, se rapprochant de son frère

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

- Oh, et en colère, avec ça… Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille, grommela-t-il, enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Vexée, Laurel se leva d'un mouvement, et sortit de la chambre. Bien que Blaine se sentît nauséeux, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Seulement quelques minutes après, il entendit son portable, qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit, vibrer. Il grommela une nouvelle fois, prit l'appareil et jeta un œil sur l'écran. Il répondit rapidement au message puis le reposa et retourna enfouir la tête dans son oreiller.

* * *

><p>Le trajet en voiture ne prit pas très longtemps à Kurt. N'étant pas obligé de faire de détour pour déposer Blaine, il fut chez lui en dix minutes. Pourtant, il avait eu le temps d'entendre trois chansons lui faisant penser à son petit ami tout en changeant de station radio à chaque fois. Il avait une fois entendu dans une série télévisée que l'on savait qu'on était amoureux lorsque toutes les chansons prenaient un sens. Il en avait la parfaite démonstration ce soir-là. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il était amoureux. Il le savait depuis un petit moment. Il était absolument et désespérément amoureux de ce talentueux chanteur. Et le voir, là, sur la piste, à danser avec cet abruti de Sebastian, cela l'avait chamboulé. A un tel point qu'il en avait eu du mal à respirer.<p>

Coupant le contact, il posa son front sur son avant-bras, lui-même reposant sur le haut du volant. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et pour la première fois de la soirée, il les laissa couler. Le jeune homme détestait les disputes. Et si Blaine et lui avaient déjà été en désaccord, ils ne s'étaient jamais crié dessus ainsi. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Seulement, après la soirée qu'il avait passée à être jaloux d'un autre gars, les envies de Blaine avaient été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Oui, il avait aussi envie de son petit-ami. Une envie qui s'était révélée d'autant plus forte, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il avait vu celui-ci se déhancher sur la piste. Seulement, il était terrifié. Et si Blaine avait l'air de bien le comprendre en temps normal, il semblait que lorsque l'alcool prenait le contrôle de son esprit, sa frustration ressortait et seul son corps lui répondait. Kurt savait que l'ex-Warbler souffrait de cette situation, bien qu'il se gardât de lui montrer, habituellement. Il aurait tellement voulu être plus libéré pour Blaine…

Il en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un petit coup donné contre la vitre et sursauta. Il tourna la tête rapidement, et vit Finn qui l'observait à travers la portière, les sourcils froncés. Il l'ouvrit et sortit de la voiture.

- Hey Kurt, tout va bien ? lui demanda son beau-frère.

- Oui, oui… Je suis seulement fatigué, répondit évasivement.

- Ok… Je me suis inquiété, j'ai entendu la voiture, mais je ne te voyais pas arriver…

- Finn, je vais bien, le coupa le jeune homme.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Il vit que tout était rangé et nettoyé, bien que la nappe sur la table ait été mise à l'envers.

- Tu ne devais pas voir Rachel ce soir ?

- Si, répondit Finn, et Kurt reconnut aussitôt le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour repousser sa question à l'instant précédent.

- Elle est déjà repartie ?

- Oui… Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit.

Kurt sentait que Finn évitait son regard mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il était fatigué, il avait faim (boire deux cocktails dans ce foutu bar n'avait pas arrangé cela). Il alla donc à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, apercevant avec surprise un gâteau au chocolat qui n'avait pas été touché. Ça, c'était étonnant. Depuis que Finn avait emménagé à la maison, jamais un morceau de pâtisserie n'était resté dans le frigo sans être touché. Il haussa les épaules et prit le carton, le posa sur le comptoir et s'en coupa un morceau. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manger quelque chose d'aussi calorique à cette heure de la soirée, mais pour ce jour-là, il ferait une exception.

Quand il fut rassasié, il monta à l'étage, se changea et se coucha directement, sans prendre le temps d'effectuer son rituel du soir. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger, enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller, qui, avec un peu de chance, porterait encore un peu l'odeur de Blaine, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient allongés pour regarder un film, et enfin tout oublier de cette soirée. Seulement les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme il l'avait prévu. Il envoya tout d'abord un message à Blaine. Il n'était pas très fier de lui. Avoir laissé son petit ami rentrer seul, à pied en pleine nuit, n'était pas la plus brillante des idées. Encore plus puisqu'il savait que Blaine n'était pas dans un état normal. Ensuite, après un certain nombre de tours dans son lit, il leva la tête pour regarder son radio-réveil et vit que celui-ci affichait 4:07. Il soupira. S'il continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir avant d'aller en cours. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre photo situé à côté du réveil. Il ne pouvait que distinguer les formes de la capture à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir les détails : il les connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle avait été prise cet été par Rachel, alors que Blaine, Finn, elle et lui avaient été faire un pique-nique en campagne. On y voyait un Blaine allongé sur le dos, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Kurt, qui lui était simplement assis, une main caressant les cheveux bouclés de son petit ami. Tous les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux et riaient ensemble, de la façon qu'eux seuls avaient de le faire. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme s'il avait été le précédent. Il avait été tellement heureux de passer quelques heures avec ses amis, et surtout de pouvoir se comporter comme toute personne en couple le ferait avec Blaine sans subir les regards insistants qu'il recevait en ville. Il ferma enfin les yeux sur la pensée de cet instant.

Il lui sembla qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir lorsque son réveil sonna. Il grogna puis tendit la main pour éteindre l'appareil au travers duquel Katy Perry s'époumonait. _Teenage Dream_. Génial. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça à ce moment-là. Il s'extirpa difficilement de ses couvertures et se dirigea en baillant vers la salle de bains. En chemin, il croisa les yeux encore lourds de sommeil de Finn qui semblait se diriger au radar vers la cuisine afin de se préparer son café matinal. Il sourit faiblement, se moquant d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient l'air malin à avoir voulu jouer les étudiants et à veiller tard alors que leurs parents n'étaient pas là… Il jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça. Les poches présentes sous ses yeux étaient vraiment d'une couleur indéfinissable. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Avec un soupir, il alluma l'eau de la douche et se glissa dessous, se résignant à ne pas pouvoir se rendre impeccable pour ce jour-ci.

* * *

><p>Blaine se réveilla au son de son téléphone, la sonnerie lui vrillant les oreilles. Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif pour attraper l'appareil et presser une touche, n'importe laquelle pour que ce bruit assourdissant stoppe. Mais ce faisant, il sentit sa tête tourner d'un coup et un élan de douleur lui traversa le crâne, d'une oreille à l'autre.<p>

- Mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il

Il se redressa précautionneusement et s'assit sur son lit. Il se frotta les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui avait causé cet état.

- Oh…

Il se rappelait. De tout. Absolument tout.

- Et merde ! jura-t-il

Il prit son téléphone et regarda sa boîte de réception. Aucun message. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Kurt lui envoyait toujours un message en se levant. Une attention qui pourrait paraître niaise aux yeux de quiconque, mais Blaine adorait cette routine.

Il soupira. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti de première, la nuit dernière. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'alcool ait cet effet sur lui ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça blesse tant Kurt à chaque fois ? Comment avait-il pu essayer de le forcer ? Il s'était toujours dit que le bonheur de Kurt passerait avant le sien. Qu'il attendrait qu'il soit prêt. Oh oui, il en souffrait. Oui, des fois, après quelque séance de baisers plutôt passionnés ou tout simplement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était obligé de donner une fausse excuse à son petit ami pour sortir de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient afin de se calmer, avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Il avait trahi la confiance qu'il s'était accordé à lui, même, celle de Burt, qui semblait penser que Blaine était celui qu'il fallait à Kurt. Et surtout, il avait trahi la confiance que Kurt plaçait en lui. Et ça par-dessus tout, ça lui faisait mal. Comment pourrait-il un jour rattraper son erreur ? Et si Kurt décidait de rester fâché contre lui ? S'il voulait rompre ? A cette idée, le cœur de l'ex-Warbler rata un battement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son petit-ami. Pas alors qu'il découvrait chaque jour qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus. Pas alors que Kurt l'autorisait enfin à glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils regardaient un film ensemble. Pas alors qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un film à regarder dans leur marathon Harry Potter et plus que deux dans leur marathon Disney. Pas alors que la liste qu'ils avaient fait des chansons qu'ils voulaient interpréter au Glee Club n'était pas terminée. Ces choses semblaient ridicules et superficielles, mais elles faisaient partie intégrante de sa relation avec le contre-ténor et il ne voulait les échanger pour rien au monde. C'était ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus avec Kurt. Pouvoir être léger et insouciant. Pouvoir danser sans fin, l'un avec l'autre. Pouvoir chanter ensemble dans la voiture, le regard déviant dangereusement de la route… Et ça aussi. Se regarder, sans rien faire, juste les yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Se perdre dans ce regard océan, en souriant doucement, en se rendant compte de la chance qu'il avait de partager ces moments avec Kurt.

Se sentant plus misérable encore, il se leva péniblement et alla directement à la cuisine pour prendre du café et deux aspirines qu'il avala rapidement. Heureusement que ses parents partaient plus tôt que lui le matin, sinon, il aurait été bon pour le sermon « Tu-n'as-pas-à-avoir-une-gueule-de-bois-un-matin-de-cours ». D'autres parents l'auraient sermonné sur le fait d'avoir une gueule de bois tout court, les siens, non, ça aurait été le fait qu'il ait pu les embarrasser en se montrant ainsi. Son « petit déjeuner » avalé, il alla à la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et se prépara. Il jeta un œil rapide à la petite pendule murale du couloir qu'il lui apprit qu'il avait déjà un bon quart d'heure de retard. Il regarda à nouveau son téléphone. Toujours pas de message de Kurt. Il en déduisit qu'il ne passerait pas le prendre ce matin-là. Accélérant le pas, il rassembla ses affaires, prit ses clefs et sortit de la maison pour monter dans sa voiture, prenant la direction du lycée.

* * *

><p>En rentrant dans sa chambre après s'être lavé, Kurt avisa son téléphone. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas attendu la réponse de Blaine avant d'aller se coucher. Se maudissant, il s'en empara et consulta son écran. Il annonçait un message de son petit-ami. Le cœur battant, il l'ouvrit. Son début de sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Rageant, il finit de se préparer. Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il hurla :<p>

- Finn, si tu n'es pas prêt dans cinq minutes à partir de maintenant, je pars tout seul !

- Quoi ? Mais Kurt, tu viens de sortir de la salle de bains !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Il entendit alors son demi-frère courir à l'étage, grommelant. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se venger sur Finn, qu'il n'y était pour rien mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sept minutes plus tard, Finn apparut au bas des escaliers, le col de son polo encore relevé, sa ceinture pas encore bouclée, son sac dans la main gauche et une chaussette dans la main droite :

- C'est bon, je suis prêt, on peut y aller !

- J'ai failli attendre, rétorqua Kurt, ironiquement.

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse et tous deux montèrent dans la voiture.

Arrivés au lycée, Finn se dépêcha de rejoindre Puck, voulant échapper au plus vite à la diva Kurt de mauvaise humeur. Celui-ci se pressa de rejoindre son casier. Il enfouit les livres dont il avait besoin pour sa matinée au fond de son sac, sans douceur. Il se hâta vers sa première salle de classe, et à son grand soulagement, ne croisa pas son petit-ami en chemin. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler à ce moment-là.

Seulement, à l'heure de la pause déjeuner, il n'eut pas cette chance. Il vit Blaine parlant avec Artie et Tina, se dirigeant vers leur table habituelle. Il savait que s'il n'allait pas manger avec eux, ils allaient lui demander des explications, et il n'avait envie d'évoquer sa soirée avec personne d'autre que Blaine. Il s'assit donc à côté de celui-ci, comme si de rien était, mais il fit tout pour ne pas interagir avec lui, préférant participer à la conversation de Rachel et Tina débattant pour savoir lesquels des ballerines ou des escarpins étaient le plus à la mode.

* * *

><p>Blaine savait que son petit ami l'évitait. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit s'installer à côté de lui à leur table, au déjeuner. Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Kurt ne lui adressait pas la parole. Mince, il l'avait vraiment blessé. Pendant son cours de biologie, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se rattraper. Il eut soudain envie de relire les messages que le jeune homme lui avait envoyé le jour précédent. Il prit son portable, et ce geste lui rappela qu'il avait répondu à un message avant de dormir. Seulement, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de sa réponse. Il ouvrit le dossier des Messages Envoyés et jeta un œil au premier message de la liste. Il lui sembla alors que son cœur tombait de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses talons. Pas étonnant que le contre-ténor ne lui ait pas adressé la parole de la matinée. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, son envie de lire les messages envolée. Il finit sur le cours de biologie sur des chardons ardents, bondissant sur ses pieds dès que la sonnerie retentit afin d'arriver avant Kurt à sa voiture, pour pouvoir enfin s'excuser correctement. Seulement, quand il attint le parking, il ne put que constater le vide là où la voiture de son petit ami était placée le matin-même. Le cœur lourd, il retourna à son casier récupérer ses livres et repartit chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ressortit son portable et ouvrit de nouveau le message qu'il avait envoyé à son petit ami la nuit précédente : « je suis rentré. Je vais bien. Mais toujours envie de toi ». Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il savait que l'alcool le rendait passablement envieux, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, comment avait-il pu envoyer cela ? Il savait qu'il lui faudrait déployer de bons efforts avant que Kurt ne lui pardonne.<p>

Le lendemain, il chercha un moment lui pour parler, mais entre les répétitions pour la comédie musicale et ses cours, il n'eut pas une minute à lui. Plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il se retrouva devant le portant, à enfiler son costume.


End file.
